Constellations and Birthmarks
by snowyspemily
Summary: Emily never realized how many birthmarks Spencer had.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

Summary: Emily never realized how many birthmarks Spencer had.

Rating: **T**

 _A/N: Hello! Yes, I know, I've been a little, um... Absent, haha. I have no excuse for that except that I've caught the deadly fic killer, writer's block. But, I managed to write this little um... ficlet? Idk what you'd call this, but I wrote it, so that must mean that it's coming back to me :D Hopefully some time soon, I'll have the next chapter of **Good Together** up because I promise, it is FAR from over. But you know, in the meantime, you can enjoy whatever this is :) Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _They could be constellations,_ Emily thought to herself as she traced a line from mark to mark with a featherlike touch. She rolled her eyes a second later when she realized how ridiculously hipster that sounded, but her fingers didn't stop moving along, connecting invisible lines to each mark.

She loved moments like this, when she could just watch the girl in front of her sleep. She never did get enough rest, and that always worried Emily. Between field hockey and all those clubs and school work, not to mention -A, she didn't understand how the girl didn't just collapse from exhaustion. Hell, Emily would have given up ages ago, but she always gave her a reason not to.

Emily twirled little circles into the girl's back, basking in the sound of her soft, relaxed breathing. Her eyes drifted back to the few birthmarks scattered across her lover's back, tempted to connect them into some strange constellation once again.

She'd never imagined Spencer having so many marks. There were the two on her cheek that only added to her adorable charm and then, there was the one on her neck that Emily loved to kiss whenever she had the chance. Chills of excitement ran through her as flashes of memories from moments before filled her mind, and she could already feel the blush creeping on to her cheeks.

Their "affair" - Emily hated that word - had only started a few weeks ago, not long after Spencer's relationship with Toby had reached its end. She felt terrible about the breakup, in every sense of the word. She loved Toby a lot - he was practically a brother to her - but she would have been lying if she said she'd been blind to the awkward tension between the exes. They didn't connect the way they used to, and that was the saddest part for Emily.

As bad as she felt for Toby, she felt even worse for Spencer. All of their lives were crashing down around them, and now Spencer had lost Toby to the madness. All she wanted to do was comfort her friend. She never meant to kiss her in the car on the way back from the movies, she really didn't. She also hadn't meant to follow the girl up to her room and kiss every inch of her skin until she was breathless. It wasn't in her plans to sleep with her best friend multiple times, to wake up beside her and feel that familiar shift in her world. It wasn't her idea to start falling for Spencer Hastings. But it was happening, and God help her, she didn't want to stop it.

"That tickles," She heard mumbled into a pillow and smiled.

"Did I wake you?" Emily asked softly, her fingertips still grazing back and forth between the birthmarks.

"I wasn't sleeping, just resting." Spencer insisted, but the swimmer could clearly hear the grogginess in her voice.

"Sure you were." She agreed with a smirk, her eyes refocused on her lover's porcelain skin. "Did you know you have a constellation on your back?"

"Really?" Spencer murmured, turning over in bed to face Emily, the sheets shifting just enough to give Emily a glimpse of the body she was growing so accustomed to. She almost hated how fast her heart raced at the sight. "Is it Orion?" Spencer asked with a sleepy smile, her eyes fluttering open the slightest bit. Emily shook her head and smiled, feeling herself fall just a little harder for her friend.

"I don't think so." Spencer pouted slightly before covering her mouth to yawn and moving closer to Emily's body. The swimmer had figured out pretty early on in their friendship that Spencer always felt cold, even in the summer, but Emily never minded the proximity of their bodies. In fact, she enjoyed it more than she should have.

"That's a shame," The brunette murmured into her neck tiredly. "I liked his story." Emily simply hummed in response, letting her hand rest on Spencer's hip, twirling her fingers along the skin. "I think I'll name it Emily, after the girl who discovered it." The swimmer grinned to herself, trying desperately not to laugh.

"I think I'd like that." Emily answered softly, so as not to disturb Spencer. She could already feel the girl falling asleep, their closeness driving her crazier than she was willing to admit. Her heart felt full, so overbearingly flooded that she was scared she was going to explode. She had the sudden urge to tell Spencer what had been on her mind for the passed few days, haunting her every thought the longer she kept it inside. She felt her throat grow tight with nerves, but she took a calm, steadying breath.

"Spencer?" She whispered softly, but she received no response. She could feel the girl's even breathing against her collarbone and sighed in both relief and defeat. Perhaps not today. She smiled a little to herself and began to run her fingers up along Spencer's hip until she felt a little bump on her fingertips. Her smile widened at the discovery of another birthmark. Soon, she hoped greedily, she'd be able to find them all.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, letting her fingertips trace the words she so desperately wanted to say, from the _I_ all the way to the _U_. Once she was satisfied with at least getting that much out, she flattened her hand against her lover's hip, feeling more content than she had in a long time. She felt the brunette shift suddenly, moving to wrap her own arm around the swimmer, and Emily could feel the girl's lips against her collarbone move into a smile.

"I love you, too." She felt whispered against her skin, followed by a small kiss to her skin. Emily closed her eyes once more and nearly sighed at the sparks that flew when Spencer's lips touched her skin. She smiled softly to herself and thought vaguely, as she began to drift off, if this was what stars felt like when they finally burst.


End file.
